


Not So Simple Words

by jujubeans4270



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance, sougo is bad at feelings..., until hes not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans4270/pseuds/jujubeans4270
Summary: They were small, but so big.They were simple, but so complex.He meant so much, but thought so little.And she loves him for it.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Not So Simple Words

“I love you.” She said.

He was 22 when she said it to him.

They had morphed over time. From enemies to sparring partners to buddies to friends…   
  


best friends.

She was standing there at 18, looking him straight in the eye (honestly, looking down at him… stupid growth spurt) and saying it.

“I love you… Sougo.” She smiled.

He remembered helping her get rid of the  _ aru _ s and the  _ uh-huh _ s. But right now he missed them. The symbol that they were both still young.

The words caught in his throat. 

Her smile started to fade.

“I know that you probably don’t-”

“Why?” He forced the word out. It was hoarse and rough and scratchy and… scared. He was scared. All the people who ever said that to him died. His parents. His sister.  _ shit _ . He never heard that phase spoken to him by someone who wasn’t a) family. and b) actually meant it.

But here was China Girl.  _ Kagura _ . telling him that she loved him.

“Why what?”

“Why do you love me?  _ How _ do you love me?” His voice continued to shake. His breath felt rough. “I don’t… I’m a monster. You know that better than anyone.”

She did. The girl he teased. Fought. Insulted. Hell, he had  _ abused _ this person in some ways. And here she was telling him that she  _ loved _ him. Idiot. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She smiled calmly. So calm it was almost sad. Like a beach with no footprints, innocent and untouched, yet unfulfilled and missing the things that had always made it the happiest.

“But - “

“You’re real smile is the best. The heart you hide so well is one of the kindest I’ve ever known. Your spirit is so strong. Why wouldn’t I fall in love with you?” She stepped into his space, blocking the moon with her purple umbrella. “And then there's this.” She touched his neck, cupping it in those gloriously beautiful with the deceptive combination of delicate and deadly hands. “The fact that you’re you. You’re Okita Sougo. My best friend. The only one who exists to go toe to toe with. The Prince of Sadists. And no one else can be you.” She takes another step closer. 

No one can be this close to him except a select few. He’ll let them physically stand there, but most (99%) people are a breath away from tasting his blade.

She smiles.

He loses track of his already unsteady breathing. 

“That's why I love you.” She leans in and, in the shade the umbrella casts over them from the moonlight, kisses him on the side of the mouth. “Take your time. I won’t turn into a stalker.”

She turned, threw a sad smile over her shoulder, and started her walk back to the Odd Jobs.

“Kagura!” He called.

She turned back, now over the bridge, surrounded by moonlight and water, the lights of the town and city behind her.

And Sougo ran.

Straight to her.

She was in his arms, her umbrella lost to the darkness of the alley next to them.

His lips on hers.

“Tell Dana,” he took a breath, “I've got something to talk to him about.” He released her waist when he was sure (absolutely, 100% certainly  _ sure _ ) that her feet were on the ground

She just gave him a coy smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be late. First thing when we open, ya?”

“I’m a farm boy deep down somewhere. I can rise with the sun.” He promised.

She laughed, turned and kept on her way.

“Kagura!” He called out to her again, before he forgot to say what he had thought for so long now.

She picked up her umbrella and turned.

“I love you.”

And she smiles. 

And he loves her more. 


End file.
